Together Forever
by Illuminatus247
Summary: It is the seventh year and James' last shot to ask Lily out. But James is preoccupied with several things, like a secret weapon. He also has a girlfriend. And there is always the threat of the Dark Mark hovering above.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I really want reviews. Positive criticism! Do tell me if it's too long or too short!**_

Lily looked out of the train as the images passed on by…remembering how the summer had passed by. It had been a complete waste of time. The summer had consisted of Petunia calling her a freak with her walrus-like boyfriend, Vernon and her getting a letter. In fact, she was staring at the letter right now. In loopy handwriting, it said:

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_It is my great pleasure to let you know that you have been selected as the Head Girl for this year. As Head Girl, it is your duty to guide and lead the students of Hogwarts, and I am sure you shall do this befittingly. You shall meet the head Boy on the train at at 2:00 and I am sure you shall complement each other._

_Sincerely,_

Lily stared at the badge in her hand. Suddenly, the door slid open and two sweating girls came in. One was glowering. "Lily!" cried Roxaline Walters, her best friend. She had blond hair and blue eyes, with a sharp face.

"Why do you look so mad?" asked Lily.

Annabella Atkins, Lily's other best friend said, "Oh, don't ask her," she said, her grey eyes glinting. "She met up with Sirius Black on the way."

Lily laughed. Sirius and Annabella had been enemies from fourth year, the same year she and James Potter (Sirius's best friend) had been enemies. Potter had constantly been asking her out. Speaking of Potter, where was he? He usually came looking for her on the train. He was an annoying, big headed prat.

Lily hugged both her friends. They began chatting about who the head boy would be. The best picks were Amos Diggory, Remus Lupin and Don Miller.

"Hey James, you can't do this to us, please. Our pranks are over! It's bad enough that Moony broke his promise to us. Now you do! Prongsie, no!" Sirius whined.

James rolled his eyes. "I did not ask for this," he said pointing to the Head Boy badge with disdain.

"Padfoot, isn't it good James is the head boy?" Peter asked timidly. He was plump, watery eyed and short, but a Maurader all the same.

"Merlin, no! Wormy, we lost our pet stag, our Prongs!" Sirius whined. His grey eyes had a mischievous glint in them and his shoulder length black hair was tousled because of running his hands through it.

"It is good that James will now learn to be responsible," said Moony aka Remus Lupin, a reluctant participant in the other three Marauders' pranks, but a Maurader all the same.

"A typical Moony answer!" moaned Sirius, and James rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, Padfoot, I want to try to be mature this year. This is my last shot with Lily. I need her to go out with me. She's so perfect….." James said with a dreamy look over his eyes.

Sirius snorted. "Lover Boy."

"You're the one to talk," noted Remus dryly.

"Excuse me? I, Sirius Black, will never be in love," Sirius declared.

"But you are in love," Remus countered.

"He is?" asked James, tearing his mind away from Lily.

"He is," said Remus with a smirk. "We ran into someone on the way over here. And the someone got very mad at Sirius. And her name is Roxaline Walters."

"Hey!" Sirius shouted. "I bloody _hate_ her!"

The other three looked around uncomfortably. Moony had mistakenly chosen a bad topic. Sirius and Roxaline had been best friends till there fourth year. Until one night when it all came crashing down. Nobody knew what had happened that night. But it had resulted in Sirius and Roxaline being enemies for life.

"Sirius," James asked softly. "What happened that night?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," said Sirius in a pained voice. His grey eyes were cracked and Sirius seemed to talk through a haze of pain.

"You know we're here for you, right?" Remus said. Sirius nodded.

James checked his watch and unfortunately had to make his way out the compartment to see Dumbledore, severely hoping that the head girl was Lily. He had liked her every day since he had come to Hogwarts. But it was only until third year when he got the guts to ask her out. He had no idea why she said no.

"Lils, do you like Potter?" asked Roxaline.

"WHAT?" screeched Lily. "How would you even get such an idea?"

"No, I don't have such an idea. Anna thinks that I'm in love with Sirius and that's only possible if you like Potter," Roxaline said.

"Anna," said Lily frowning. "You know that's not true."

"Yeah," Roxaline stated. "What about you and Remus?"

Anna blushed a dark shade of crimson. "What about him?" asked Anna.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but gotta go," said Lily.

She left her compartment hoping that the Head Boy would be Amos Diggory. Boy, he was hot. Trying not to think dirty thoughts of him, she reached the compartment. The door slid open and the head boy said, "Hello, Evans."

The world was crashing around now. No, it was upside down. What was Dumbledore thinking? Complement each other? Lily thought that it was likely as the time when the Dark Arts wouldn't exist.

"You?" she said in outrage. "What are you doing here? I want to see the head boy!"

He looked at her sadly; hurt flashing in his hazel eyes. Oddly, that made her guilty. "I am the head boy, Lily," he said.

She was so outraged she couldn't speak. "Well, he continued, Dumbledore left a notice here. It says to go to the prefect's compartment and to instruct them."

"You! What would you instruct anybody on? Tell them to be a big headed prat like you?" Lily said, defiance on her face.

"Lily," he said in an odd tone of gentleness, "I don't care what you think of me, but for the sake of the school, can we be civil? Friends?"

She was stunned for a moment, but then recovered. "No," she said stiffly. "Classmates or acquaintances."

"Very well, Evans," James sighed.

So she was back to being Evans?

As they were going outside, a squeal was heard and a flash of blond hair threw itself upon James. "Jamie-poo, I missed you!" she said. She was a leggy blond and looking at her slutty clothes, Lily instantly disliked her. And there was something she couldn't place, but she was angry with the girl for hugging James.

James looked embarrassed. "Hey Rosalinda," he said to the girl. "Meet the head girl Lily Evans. Evans, this is my girlfriend, Rosalinda."

"Hi," Rosalinda sneered.

Lily just gave a tight smile in return. Honestly, this girl had such a ridiculous name. And what was she doing with James. James deserved better than her—

Wait what? James and Sirius were a slutty as this girl. They deserved someone like her of course.

But was Rosalinda the reason why Potter hadn't asked her out? Even if he was with another girlfriend, he always asked her out. Was it possible he was changing?

They went into the Prefect's compartment.

As they briefed the prefects, Lily couldn't help thinking that Potter was doing everything professionally, and had been helping Lily a lot, even though she had done most of the talking. And he seemed polite, and—

Whoa, thought Lily. End of good thoughts for Potter. The meeting ended, and of course Potter had to follow her to her compartment. "Why are you coming with me?" Lily demanded.

"My compartment is right beside yours, and as acquaintances, it is my right to walk with you," potter said seriously. Usually he would have replied with, "I'm trying to think how I can ask you out."

Lily was just about to say something scathing in return when the cry of "Jamie-poo!" was heard again and the nightmare of squeals came there and started snogging, yes snogging James in the middle of the corridor. It was driving Lily nuts. Come to think of it, what house was the girl in?

When they had finished a passionate one minute long snog, Lily asked pointedly, "So, what house are you in?"

Rosalinda giggled and said, "Oh, Jamie-poo likes Hufflepuffs, doesn't he," she said giving him a look that would make even a troll sick.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff," Lily said coldly.

"Why?" James said, looking outraged.

"You are a head boy now, and we are in the middle of a corridor. You cannot start snogging over here," Lily said, anger beginning to rise. "Set an example for the students!"

"Then why did you deduct the points from Hufflepuff? You should've deducted them from Gryffindor!" he said heatedly.

"She started it," Lily said just as heatedly. "And I'm giving you one more chance as acquaintances. But this doesn't mean I'm not upset with you." She spun on her heals and walked out.

"Mate, overdramatic, isn't she," said Sirius, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't know what I did," James said miserably.

"Well you heard her," said Remus, who had appeared out of nowhere with Sirius and Peter. "You ought to set an example."

"Well, he's my boyfriend, and I get to do anything I like with him," Rosalinda sneered at him.

"Enough!" James raised his hands and shouted. "Look, we've been at Hogsmeade already for five minutes and all I've done is argue and listen to arguments! Let's go!"

James was feeling forlorn, not angry. He didn't wish to remember the summer, but flashes of it raced by every five seconds. And Lily and Rosalinda weren't helping matters. Lily was just as beautiful as he remembered. He had fashioned out a plan in the summer about how to get over Lily by hooking up with with Rosalinda, but it wasn't working very well. And the incident in the summer.

And the summer had been another thing. He had no idea why it had happened. People were telling him it would be Ok, but nothing would ever be Ok anymore. Now the only person left was Lily. The only person he loved.

The four of them stumbled through the last carriage only to find it was half full. Three girls sat inside it: Lily, Annabella and Roxaline. By their luck, Lily ended up squished against James, Roxaline jammed into Sirius and Annabella and Remus (who looked quite comfortable) glued to each other. Peter was uncomfortable, mashed up against Rosalinda, who was shooting lily dirty looks.

Lily cursed herself for thinking of the way how warm James' body was, and how muscular it felt. She could see his angular jaw, which was tensed. She cursed herself for being late. It was all because of bloody Potter! She was so angry with him that she lost her way on the train. But she was angry with Rosalinda the most of all. She could still here the snogging moans from her and Potter. And Potter hadn't asked her out! Not that she cared.

To say something, it was the most awkward carriage ride of the century.

And that was the understatement of the century.

But as the warmth of the Great Hall soon enveloped her, she felt the awkwardness and anger rise, and took her seat. The smell of food was overpowering and she hoped the sorting would be over soon. It was, and she started the feast. It was delicious as usual.

Anna voiced what Lily had been thinking. "It's weird this is the last time this is going to happen. I mean us being all grown up and in the seventh year."

"Well," Roxaline said, "It is. It's been a second home. And it's the last year for Potter to ask Lils out and last year for her to say yes."

"Roxa!" Lily exclaimed, flushing deeply.

Suddenly all talk was suspended as Dumbledore stood for the welcoming speech. "Welcome, first years, and welcome back, older students," he said with a wide smile and booming voice.

"I shall not tarry with the time. I have a very important thing to tell you. These are dark times and Lord Voldemort is rising." The assembly flinched. "We cannot deny this anymore. In these times we must stick together and be united. Hogwarts has never required unity more than this. Our four houses are a reminder of our founders' unity and we must be like our founders. Lord Voldemort's followers, the death eaters are everywhere. And in this we are not sure who to trust." Lily saw fear in all the students' eyes, but the Slytherins looked triumphant.

"But remember, any student in Hogwarts who asks for help shall get it." And on that note, he sent them all off.

Lily was making her way to the Gryffindor dorm when she suddenly remembered that the head students had a dorm of their own now. She wondered how James would harass now that they had the same common room. She really hoped he wouldn't, ah, exploit her innocence. What was the password again? Dumbledore had mentioned it…

"Spring Valleys," said Lily and gasped as she saw the common room.

It had soaring arches, and was a large airy room. There were comfy sofas all over the place and the fire burned merrily. It was huge. There was a sign that said: Head Girl's room. She was about to go to it, when she saw another sign that said: head boy's room. Out of it came a surprisingly, shirtless James Potter with an undie-clad Rosalinda.

"Potter!" screamed Lily. "Go to your room!" She couldn't help observing his abs.

He looked at her in surprise. "Shit, Evans," he said running his hands through his hair and Lily's mental response was "_He's so sexy!" _"I didn't know you were there."

"The hell you didn't!" Lily said.

"Well," James said getting angry, "It's my common room, too."

"It's mine too!" Lily said, her hands clenched.

James shoulders' slumped. "I don't want to fight. I'm sorry. Come on Rosalinda," he said as he went up the stairs leaving Lily speechless.

For some reason, as she went to sleep, the last thought on her mind was James. And someone had once said to her, 'The first and last person you think about in the day is the person closest to your heart or the person you hate the most.'

She chose the latter.

_**How was it? I'm hoping for at least 6 reviews. Pretty please? If you've read my work just take 10 second of your time to enter one word. I'll mention my thanks to you in the next chapter.**_

_**Have a great summer!**_


	2. The Worst and Longest Night

_**Thanks to:**_

_**TheOneWhoKnocks**_

_**cokeerr**_

_**PinkPetals48**_

_**Lily-Gryffin-Potter**___

_**For all those wonderful reviews. And thanks to all those who followed this story (Nye Thomas, WarriorPrincess19).**_

_**And enjoy!**_

"Elevendork," James said.

"Swagmont," Sirius countered.

"Hippostroff," Peter butt in.

"Legomanter," James said.

"Paneometer."

"Lesterreed."

"Strom—"

"Enough!" burst out Remus, who was studying a book called "Transfiguration through the Ages". "I've had enough of that ridiculous game! I'm studying! It's two in the morning! Why are you playing it? And the head boy's room is meant for studying? Why, why, are you playing that stupid game? It's absolutely ridiculous! I would like—"

"To play with us?" Sirius said, grinning, as he broke of Remus' rant.

"No! I'm trying to study!"

"Moony, Moony, Moony. Why are you studying at two in the morning? This time is for frolicking and playing about!" Sirius said dramatically.

"Or shagging one girl after the other?" Remus enquired.

Rolling his eyes at the stupidest argument of his friends, James got back to polishing his broom. He closed his eyes and winced, wishing he hadn't. Closing his eyes only brought back the memories of the summer. The three Mauraders had been playing the Game of Stupidity, which included spouting off random words.

James took a deep breath. Here went nothing. "Padfoot," he said. "Was your family involved in the Incident of the summer?"

All conversation in the room paused at once. Sirius turned red. "My-my family?"

James nodded. "I won't say anything, just tell me."

"Yes," Sirius said. "Dear little cousin Bellatrix-soon-to-be-Lestrange."

"Did she you know…." James stuttered, because somehow, saying it aloud made it more final.

"Kill you parents?" Sirius said in a whisper. "No, mate, they were stronger than that. Voldy-poo himself brought them down."

James was silent for a minute. He had longed to ask this question for days. He was afraid of the answer. He had been out that day, and when he had returned, the house was deadly silent, with the dark mark hovering over the house. His mom was still alive. But barely.

"James," she had whispered. "Bring him down for us."

He had nodded, losing the ability to form words. "Who did this to you?"

"Ask Sirius. But James, find the hidden object. Only it will help you stop him. You are the heir now." And then she died her beautiful hazel eyes blank and vacant.

It was only hours later that the question had risen in his mind: what hidden object?

And from that question came the fear that his mom and dad had not been brought down by Voldemort, but a servant of his. He did not want to think that a lowly death eater could finish his parents off.

James returned to the present with a jolt. All three of the others were silent, gauging his mood. "What do you think it was?" James asked.

"The hidden object?" Sirius asked in a hushed, awed voice.

"I've searched every inch of the library," said Remus, sounding hysterical. "I couldn't find anything."

"If only I could've reached a little earlier," James murmured. Guilt washed over him, eating him, filling him.

"Don't say that," Sirius said fiercely. "If anyone is to blame, it's me. I should've eavesdropped on my family!"

"Guys, stop blaming each other! If you want to stop the guilt then our only alternative is to find it! The hidden object!" Remus interjected.

"Ok, then. Let's start. Where would it be?" Sirius mused aloud.

"I don't know, Moony's the smart one here," James said.

"I don't know, James can I have the cloak?" Remus said.

"Why?" James asked, handing over the cloak anyway.

A strange look passed over Remus. "I think I know the answer," he said.

"You do?" Sirius jumped to his feet. "I know I was missing something! I feel I know the answer! What is it?"

"I need to go to the library, now," Remus said urgently, disappearing and going downstairs.

"Blimey," said Sirius, "Do you think he knows?"

"He sure does know something," James said. "Well whatever it is, I'm sure he'll tell us."

"That was something logical from you," Sirius teased.

"Hey! I know something else logical too! You're in luuuuuuve with Roxaline!"

"_Accio!"_ Sirius cried, jabbing his wand at James.

James glasses zoomed off to somewhere, leaving him practically blind. "You prat, Sirius!" he exclaimed. "Give them back!" he made for the strange blob that was Sirius, but crashed into the wall and landed headfirst on Peter's bed.

"_Levicorpus!"_ James said, pointing blindly in another direction.

He heard a feminine scream. "Potter, stop it!" The voice was unmistakable. It was Lily. "Potter, how dare you do this to me! Put me down!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry Evans! Libera—aaaaaah!"

Lily had pointed her wand at him and now boils were erupting all over his face. It was the Furnuculus curse. Lily freed herself, and fuming, she shouted to James: "See you tomorrow, Potter!"

James groaned. This was going very badly. First he lost his glasses. Now he hit Lily by mistake. What the heck was going on? Not to mention he was partially blind. But wait, what had Lily been doing there in the first place?

"Padfoot, mate, I think I need to go to the hospital wing." A snore was heard. "Wormy?" Peter was snoring too.

This was going to be a long night.

At four in the morning, by crashing into four walls and falling down six sets of stairs, he finally found the hospital wing. 

Lily went to bed at four in the morning. First Potter woke her up with him and the other baboon's voices. Then he acts blind and puts her up into the air! It was good that he got boils! He certainly deserved them! She had gone to his room to complain about the noise.

And did she bring people into the dorm? No, right? Then why did he have to bring that slutty Rosalinda? And those baboons?

She woke up and stalked out of bed at five, not being to stand it any longer.

She was just passing Potter's room (opposite hers) when she heard voices and her name being mentioned. Intrigued, she put her ear against the door.

"…..Prongsie's parents..…." Sirius was saying. "Is that why he doesn't talk to Lily much now?"

"Who knows," Peter said. "I hate his girlfriend though."

"Me too," Sirius said.

So the Mauraders didn't like Rosalinda, did they?

"But his parents…they were nice to me," Peter said in a sad tone.

Were? Lily thought that the usage of the word 'were' was weird.

"I can't believe my own family did that," Sirius said bitterly. "The dark mark…..My best friend's parents dead because of them. Damn Voldy-poo! Voldemort, I swear I will kill you!"

Lily gasped. She knew what had happened. Unfortunately, Sirius heard the gasp and opened the door. Lily tumbled inside.

"That's it!" Sirius said. "That's the second time you've come here!"

"I-I didn't mean to," Lily said. "I accidentally overheard you."

"You accidentally overheard us?" Sirius said, his tone dripping skepticism.

"Alright, bloody hell, I was eavesdropping! Nosey!"

"Is the head girl cursing?"

"Shut up Sirius!" Lily said, throwing up her hands. Then her expression softened, and guilt began filling her. Potter was a prat, but no one deserved to be an orphan. No wonder the boy wasn't asking her out. He was dealing with a bigger loss. "Just tell him I'm sorry," Lily said.

"Do it yourself," said Sirius. "And don't break his heart again," he said intensely.

And he slammed the door in her face.

Lily decided to be friends with James.

Remus stumbled out the library, thoroughly tired but happy. He now knew where he would find the object. He knew what it was. He glanced out of the windows. Dawn was falling over Hogwarts. It was that time of the day when no one was awake, but everything seemed alive. Well not no one.

Remus saw a thin, graceful figure wrapped in black standing just at the bend of the corridor. In an instant he knew who it was. "Annabella!" he called, taking off the Invisibility Cloak.

She turned around. "Remus?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Oh, I was taking a walk, but now the fat lady has disappeared, and I'm stuck out here. What are you doing?" she answered.

"Oh I was- um- forget it," he said lamely.

She raised an eyebrow. "Marauder business?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said embarrassed.

She blushed, then said, "Would you stay with me here, please? I don't want to be caught alone."

He really wanted to stay there and ask her about herself and snog her senseless. But staying calm he said, "I'd love to, but Prongs is probably in the kitchens and wants some company. Sirius is sleeping. But you won't be caught."

"How?" she asked sounding disappointed.

He handed her the invisibility cloak. "Don't tell anyone," he said to her. "Give it to me at breakfast." He gave her a wink and disappeared.

She watched his retreating figure till it faded around the corner.

A shadow dispatched itself from the wall and went after him, unnoticed by either of them.

Remus couldn't shake off the feeling something was wrong- horribly wrong. The deserted castle didn't help matters. It was dark in this part of the castle. "_Lumos,"_ he muttered, but the wand light gave little respite.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ came a voice.

Remus' wand flew out of his hands. He looked for the attacker then the voice shouted, "Stupefy!" and Remus knew no more.

James finally freed himself of Madam Pomfrey's care at six in the morning. It was a working day, but still, there were few people out at six in the morning. Reveling at his freedom, he skipped down the hall. He reached the dark part of the castle. This was the prank corridor. Their gang loved to come here to play pranks because it was dark and passersby could be scared easily.

He suddenly tripped over something and hit the floor. He cursed aloud and got up. Madam Pomfrey had given him new glasses so now his vision was back to normal. Boy, he sure loved glasses. If it weren't for glasses, his charm would go away, and girls wouldn't like him. Sirius would easily play pranks over him. And he wouldn't be able to see Lily.

He looked at the floor to see what he had tripped over. He fought the urge to scream aloud. It was Moony.

But he was covered in gashes and written on the floor next to him was: WEREWOLF!

James jumped into action. "_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ he said, levitating Remus.

It was tricky getting him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey's reaction made James panic. She covered her mouth and instantly flew into action. He had always believed that madam Pomfrey could fix anything. "Will he have to go to 's?" James asked.

"If his life can be controlled for three more hours then he'll be saved. If we take him to St Mungo's he'll lose blood and time."

"What can I do?" he asked wringing his hands.

"Nothing! Call Professor Dumbledore and go to bed."

James looked mutinous. "I'll call you in the morning," she said.

Professor Dumbledore ran to the hospital wing, leaving James to run through that hateful corridor once again. He was running to his dormitory to find the others when he stumbled on some black object.

James stopped short and ran to Dumbledore.

Staring slit like eyes of the mask. It was a Death Eater mask.

Remus had been injured to the brink of death by a death eater.

Annabella changed direction and headed to the head dormitory. Lily had told her that the password was "Spring Valleys."

She headed in and took of the cloak. Suddenly, upstairs, a door crashed open and James went past her, eyes wild, and running in full speed. Following closely by were Peter and Sirius. They didn't notice her. But James did. "Moony's gonna die!" he screamed at her.

"What!?" she said.

"A Death Eater injured him!"

Annabella took her decision in a split second. And she saw Remus' pale form lying there. And James talking to Dumbledore. She went out the hospital wing. She had been the last person to talk to Remus. She had heard from Dumbledore that Remus might not make it.

She sat down in the sofa of the Head's Common Room, praying.

"Anna?" Roxaline said at breakfast, noticing her friend who was blankly staring at a point in outer space.

Anna said nothing. She remembered Remus' voice saying, _"Give it to me at breakfast_…." But now there was no Remus. Her eyes filled with tears.

Lily was strangely quiet too.

Roxaline sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Anna had told her and Lily about everything. So had Lily. Roxaline felt sorry for James, but most of all it was Sirius whom she felt sorry for.

Roxaline and Sirius had been childhood friends. Until it all came crashing down on her that fateful night in the fourth year. Since the third year, friend had been a too casual word for Sirius. She remembered the day they had met with absolute clarity.

"_Mom!" Roxaline screamed, panicking. This was not Diagon Alley. No happy, smiling faces. No laughter. No sunlight._

_It was dark and dank in here, and it looked foreboding. Roxaline had gotten lost. In the Floo network. Honestly, it shouldn't even exist. She was facing a shop called 'Borgin and Burkes.' She was just nine, and getting lost in this scary place didn't seem a good end to her life story. Even the witches and wizards seemed to be made of dark magic. Her father and mother being aurors, Roxaline had learnt to both respect and fear the dark arts._

"_Lost, dearie?" asked a voice behind her, sly and silky._

_She turned around and saw a witch with a tray that looked suspiciously like hand nails. __**( A/N—LOL) **__"No, I'm fine, thanks," said Roxaline._

"_No, you must be," the witch insisted._

_Roxaline bolted from the place, unfortunately going deeper into the alley._

"_No, come back here! He is that side! The Dark Lord!" the witch shouted._

_She ran for her life. Then she came to a clearing, a square. A family stood there, facing a throne. On the throne sat a tall man, with snake-like eyes and a cold expression. He had white skin. Roxaline was paralyzed, petrified. Unmoving as stone, like the man's heart. She knew who he was. The Dark Lord. Voldemort._

_The family looked half mad, too. There were too similar looking boys, one her age. He had shoulder length curly black hair and intelligent grey eyes. Taking one look at him, Roxaline thought, what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in a better place?_

_There was a girl, too. The two boys' cousin, she guessed. She was looking at Voldemort like he was a God. And there were the two parents, listening to Voldemort's instructions._

"_Take the children away," he said in a cold, high voice._

"_Yes, my lord, we shall go at once," said the girl. Roxaline disliked her at once. It was clear she wasn't bullied to the dark arts, she chose them. "Come, Sirius, Regulus," she said beckoning to the two boys._

_The three were coming her way, so she hid. But the boy—Sirius saw her. "Bella," he said. "Go ahead, you two. Don't wait for me. I need to tie my laces." _

_She gave a haughty nod and went._

"_What are you doing here?" he hissed to Roxaline. "This is no place for a child like you."_

"_You are a child, too," she hissed back. "And you're the one doing dark arts. Go on, kill me."_

"_Why would I kill you?" he asked in confusion._

"_Because you do dark magic," she said. "My daddy told me dark magic is bad."_

"_Come with me, you need to get outta here," he said urgently._

"_I don't trust you," she said._

_He pulled her by the wrist and led her off. She tried to resist, but he was stronger than her. Finally, they emerged from the alley, into Diagon Alley._

"_That was Knockturn Alley," he said to her. "What's your name?"_

_By now she trusted him because he had led her out of the alley. "Roxaline Walters, yours?"_

"_Sirius Black."_

_She gasped. The Black families were the evil people her dad talked about sometimes. "You lied to me," she growled._

"_You better be thankful to me. My family would want you as a hostage. I saved you. I promise I'll explain everything to you. Where do you live?"_

_She told him._

_And two days later, he came to her house having 'sneaked out'._

"Roxaline? Are you coming?" Lily asked.

"Sure," she replied absently.

Meanwhile, Lily was thinking about how to apologize to Potter. Not being able to stand it any longer, she went right up to him. The exact moment she got there, Dumbledore did too.

"Mr. Potter," he said. "Mr. Lupin will live. But he will lose memory."

The looks on the three's faces suggested that it was very bad news.

Dumbledore looked at them and sighed. "At least he shall live and I will try everything within my power to get his memory back."

After Dumbledore made his exit Lily practically ran to James and burst out, "I'm sorry for judging you, I'm sorry for being rude to you, I'm sorry for us only being acquaintances, I'm sorry for—"

"Whoa! Evans, what are you even talking about?" James said in confusion.

"I overheard the conversation about your parents," she said reddening. "I'm sorry."

James was surprised for a minute. "It's Ok," he said finally.

"And, James, we can be friends. I have a feeling you're going to be better this year. And friends call themselves by first names," Lily said.

"Oh, sure, Lily," James said, enjoying that he could finally say her name.

"See you at our rounds!" Lily said. James had nearly forgotten that the heads had to do a two hour long walk of the whole castle. And that too, alone! With Lily!

And then she did something even more surprising. She kissed him. On the cheek. And walked away, leaving James in Lilyland.

Stupid, thought Lily. Stupid! Friends don't kiss each other on the cheek. But she couldn't help it. the way James' eyes had twinkled at her and—

Stop! Lily told herself firmly. She turned around and saw Annabella was missing. "Where's Anna?" Lily asked Roxaline.

"Oh, finally, out of daydreams, are you?" Roxaline laughed. "She wanted to talk to Sirius and James about something."

"Anna? Sirius and James?"

"About Remus."

"Oh." And Lily daydreamed again.

"James, Sirius, I was the last one to talk to Remus," Annabella said nervously. "I think it's my fault."

"How could Remus getting attacked be your fault?" Peter asked, confused.

Annabella told them all about the last night. "So if he'd stayed hidden under this damn thing," she handed James the cloak, "He'd have been good."

"Nah, if someone wanted to hurt him, then they would've done so anyway, not your fault Annabella," James said kindly.

"But Prongs, she has a right to know about the thing," Sirius said.

"You're right," James said and told her the whole story of the hidden object. "Oh," he said when he had finished, "You can tell Lily and Roxaline."

Sirius scowled at Roxaline's name. "Don't you two get what this means?" he asked them.

"No."

"This means that someone knows about the object and they didn't want us to find out. Moony knew something. That's why they attacked him. That means the more we know about the object, the more dangerous it is."

Both of them were surprised at _Sirius Black_ showing _logic._

At that moment Rosalinda came and started to snog James senseless, and Sirius winked at Annabella and said, "Go, I don't want you to lose your dinner."

She did not need to be told twice.

That evening at dinner, she told Lily and Roxaline about the hidden object. Suddenly Roxaline stood up.

"Roxa, are you OK?" asked Lily in concern.

"Black," she said.

"What?" said Anna, confused.

Roxaline ran to where the Mauraders were sitting. "Black," she said. He didn't respond.

"Black," she said more urgently.

"BLACK!"

He jerked up. "What the hell?"

"I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FORTY FIVE TIMES! WILL YOU BLOODY LISTEN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! IN PRIVATE!" she screamed.

The school being nosy as it was heard of course. Instantly whispers broke out in the hall. "Only a minute," Sirius said grudgingly.

"Black listen, remember the time when we sneaked into your attic?" she said, pulling him aside.

"Y-yes," he said surprised. They had never talked about childhood again.

"There was a chest. Remember what it said?" Sense was miraculously coming from confusion.

"Oh bloody hell," he said, remembering. The chest had said 'THE HIDDEN OBJEST'. Then:

WARNING: DO NOT OPEN. DANGEROUS. BRINGS DOWN EVIL WIZARDS.

Did that mean the hidden object had been in Sirius' house all along?

_**Cliffhanger! And will Remus get his memory back? Let me see…heee…heeeee**_


	3. Another Attack

_**Hello guys! Sorry for being so late! I have no good excuse except to say that I was lazy. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks all to who followed/favourited/reviewed**_.

"Hey! James, wait up! Wait for me!" Lily panted as she ran after James on the third-floor flight of stairs. "Damn your quidditch training!"

"Am I hearing right?" James asked teasingly. "You damning quidditch? The world has ended!" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Lily said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, love, I'm offended," joked James. Lily got a shiver down her spine when he said the word 'love'.

They continued racing up the stairs. The past month had been fun, mostly the patrol nights. James and Lily's conversations had been warm and friendly, positively flirtatious. And Lily did not know why on earth she was flirting with James Potter of all people. But he had changed, and was less proud. He never bragged anymore, played less pranks. Lily actually wished that he could cheer up. If he would play any pranks, she would actually encourage him. She would even say yes if he asked her out.

The problem was Rosalinda. As September faded out into white, frosty October, and Remus never got better, Sirius began spending more and more time with Roxaline. They always fought, but when it reached the breaking point, they both would look at each other, then grimace, and glower, and sit back down. Roxaline always sat next to Lily and Annabella, and Annabella got good friends with Sirius. James and Lily got friends. So they hung out together. But on such days, Rosalinda would keep her nose up in the air and reply to no one.

As for Remus, he had lived. But barely.

As the patrols ended, James made his way to his room laughing and talking with Lily. She said good night to him and headed up to her room. James couldn't help observing her small, round butt swinging from side to side as she walked up the stairs. And her boobs juggling. And the curve of her waist. And her fiery red hair. The deep green eyes. They shimmered with an unknown light, like they had stars in them.

"Wake up, mate, she's gone," said Sirius, snapping his fingers at him.

James snapped out of his daydream. "What? Who said I was staring at her?"

"That question made you look guilty, mate," said Sirius, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Agh! Whatever! What about you and Walters hosed up in sofa and screaming at each other like an old, married couple?" James said.

"That's-that's different," Sirius said, turning red.

"How?"

There was no answer. Two hours later, James woke up and asked Sirius, "Did you love Walters?"

There was no answer. Upon checking, Sirius wasn't in his bed.

Roxaline sighed, why did she always arrive early in the dungeons? It was as if almost as if she was eager to meet him.

The last month had been hectic.

But they hadn't found out where the secret object was now, because Sirius had sneaked out to his house last Saturday, as they had decided. He had found the chest wasn't there. But he had told Roxaline that they shouldn't tell this to their friends because they would only get worried and sad. So they had no option but to work together. They met every night in the Dungeons at two, to discuss their news. They had signed a document, which they called 'The Hidden Agreement'. If anyone broke the rules, then they would immediately be…..

No idea.

"Walters?" Sirius' voice rung out. "Will you please pay attention and see that I've been standing here for five minutes? Bloody Hell, first James and now you. Is there some guy you're interested?"

"Black," she said. "You sneaked up at me!"

"Did not!" he said.

"Did too!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're changing the topic. Who's the guy?"

"Black-I—"

"Just answer the damn question!" he burst out, tired by Roxaline's stubbornness. _She has a right to be, with you_, a voice said in his mind.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked, pissed off.

"I—" He stopped himself, not knowing what he was going to say. _Why _should_ she tell you anything,_ said the guilty part of his mind. "Just tell me, alright," he said struggling with the guilt.

"Jasper Reed," she said taking the name of any boy she could think of. It landed on her potions partner.

"Him? The Ravenclaw git?" Sirius hated the boy suddenly.

"What do you care?" asked Roxaline frustrated.

"Because if he does something to you, then I'll have to do all this alone!" Sirius burst out_. Not to mention I will die, _he added in his mind. Then: _Whoa! Did you actually say that?_

"Your concern is touching," she said coldly.

Suddenly with those words Sirius' body shook with the shock of a memory. "The trash box!" he blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?" Roxaline said, looking confused.

"There was a trash box in there," he said to her. "Remember? The day you came to my house, the day when we were cleaning?"

"I do," she said carefully. "So what?"

"Don't you see it?" he said excitedly. "Mother was cleaning the house. I was assigned to clean the attic. When I tried to pick up the box, she suddenly came upstairs and told me to keep the box out in the forest, one kilometer away from the house. You came with me."

The shock went through her, too. "We went to the same spot the next day and the box was gone. Do you think—"

"That we out it out there and- did Voldemort take it?"

"Where do you it is now?"

"With Voldemort?"

"Do you realize we have more answers than questions?" Roxaline said, putting her head in her hands.

"Do you wanna go and check that place out?" Sirius asked her.

Both of them looked at each other and said together: "Come on."

"But how will we get there?" Roxaline asked.

"Remember my bike?"

"No way!"

They sped off towards the gate of Hogsmeade. 

"Where's Roxaline?" Lily asked Annabella the next day.

"I don't know, but Black's missing, too," Annabella said.

"Lucky it's a Sunday, huh?" James asked taking his seat next to Lily.

"Yeah," she said.

"Jamie-poo!"

"Hello, Rosalinda," James said tiredly. "What's the matter?"

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend!" she trilled. Lily really, really wanted earplugs at that point. It was an explosion of girly.

James' answer didn't make it better. "Of course you're going with me," he said. She giggled and kissed him.

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered a scathing "Get a room."

None of them heard. Then someone cleared their throat. "May I talk to you, Lily?" he said. It was Amos Diggory.

"Um, yes?" she tried to be assertive, but it came out as a question.

They walked over to the Great Hall's entrance. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes," she said blushing.

"I'll meet you at eight in the Entrance Hall. See you," he said.

Lily fought to keep off a grin. "What's the matter?" asked James.

"I got a date to Hogsmeade," Lily replied grinning. Now that she knew that James wasn't interested in her, she could say this without any restrictions.

"Oh?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Amos Diggory."

James couldn't wait to play a prank on him. Then he mentally frowned, thinking that he had to act mature this year if he wanted Lily and his parents to see him as mature. He let it slide. After all, it was date, what would happen? It wasn't that Lily was going to kiss him at first sight. 

Annabella had tuned out the conversation. It was getting sort of boring. Honestly, why couldn't Lily and James kiss each other already? It would make things so much easier. And it didn't help that Remus had lost his memory. He didn't remember anything of who had attacked him.

"I'll be back," she said to Lily and James.

She went outside for a bit of air. Who would hurt Remus? Only one person could answer that question. Remus himself. She decided to sneak into the hospital wing. She was just going upstairs when she heard some voices. They were coming from the fourth floor corridor. one of the voices was high and cold.

The high, cold voice was saying: "How is your mission so far?"

"My lord," answered a voice. Annabella jumped. That was Bellatrix's voice. "My Lord," she said. "It is going well. We have the werewolf. It is his stroke of luck that he survived. But we have eliminated his memory. And we have his ah, 'thing', from the bloodstream."

Annabella couldn't believe her ears. Was the answer so simple? Had Bellatrix and her group of dark friends attacked Remus? Then a cold thought hit her: was cold voiced man Voldemort?

"I sense fear around the corner," the voice said. "Something tells me there is a little half blood around the corner."

Annabella was petrified. She couldn't move. "Come out," the man hissed.

Then she decided she was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors do not hide and spy, they face people. She went out, head held high, and defiant. "What is it? Afraid that I heard your sins?" she said.

Bellatrix laughed. "You dare?"

"I dare," Annabella said. "So this is Voldemort," she said, eyeing the tall, snake-like man standind erect and tall.

"You dare besmirch his name with your half-blood lips?" Bellatrix screamed. "Crucio!"

She dodged the spell. "Do you know he's a half blood, too?" she knew that any moment now they would kill her, but she wanted to die defying the dark arts.

"Avada Kedavra!"

She dodged the spell. "Come, on, Bella," Voldemort said silkily. "She deserves to die a more painful death." He raised his wand and uttered a curse unknown to her. She gasped and felt the land slide out beneath her, and she fell on the ground.

Bellatrix laughed. The laughing screams were insane. Humorless and insane. Screams of a mad person. An unhinged person. They left, leaving her on the ground, bleeding. They were: Snape, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy. And Bellatrix. And: Regulus Black.

Hours passed into days. Days into weeks. Weeks into months. Months into years. Years to centuries. Centuries to millenniums. Still alive; but barely. 

"Sirius!" Roxaline hissed. "Look at this!"

"What?" he said. And then he did a double take. "This is where I put the chest!" They had reached the spot on Sirius' bike. It was nearly morning and he had found nothing. But now, things might be happening.

The ground where he had put a chest was now like a bump. As if someone had buried something.

They started digging. And digging.

Finally they reached a hard surface. They cleared away the dust and they found a simple plaque. They couldn't help being disappointed, but at least this was a clue. The plaque said:

I HAVE THE CHEST. DO NOT MOVE THIS PLAQUE FROM HERE, OR ALL THE MAGIC WILL BE LOST. IF YOU DO, I WILL HUNT YOUR FAMILY DOWN. WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE A PURE BLOOD FAMILY, DO WE?

T.M.R

"Who's T.M.R?" Roxaline said. "Any ideas?"

"None," Sirius said. "But we have to move it. T.M.R is obviously on their side."

"No! what if he's on our side?"

After a second, they decided to take it with them Roxaline put it into her bag.

Suddenly, a voice came out of Sirius' pocket. _"Mate!"_ James hissed.

"Oops," Sirius said, looking sheepish. "That's James."

"The mirrors?" Roxaline asked.

He grinned at her, taking out the mirror. "What?" he said to James. "Were we caught?"

"_No bloody lucky you weren't!"_ James said looking annoyed. "_Now listen, there's been another attack. Come quickly, it's one of our friends."_

"Who?" said Sirius panicking.

"_Annabella."_

"No!" Roxaline cried out and snatched the mirror. "Is she alright?"

"_St Mungo's,"_ James said. "_It's serious, so we can't visit yet. But come here! What are you doing out there?"_

"We'll tell you later," Sirius said. "But we're coming."

They sped off towards the school. 

_**How was it? I hope it was good! The next chapter is up in two days! I promise! And please do review. I'll feel very sad if you don't!**_


	4. Love Potions are bad for your Health

_**Well, now guys, I'm going to start adding disclaimers. Just so that J.K Rowling doesn't get mad at me.**_

_**So:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as a brilliant writer I am, Ms. Rowling, I admit that you got the idea for Harry Potter before me. Happy, now?**_

_**And guys, please, I really need reviews! And I'm not begging, though. It's cool if you don't. And I have a warning, too. FYI, there is a very, very minor sex scene ahead, towards the end. So please, if you are the sensitive kind, please skip that part. Don't criticize me. I warned you. Oh, and swear words.**_

_**Sorry for the long A/N. YOU COULD HAVE SKIPPED IF YOU WANTED TO.**_

"How did she get hurt?" asked Sirius.

"We don't know," said Lily helplessly. "I wish that she doesn't lose her memory."

"She didn't deserve it," said Remus, who had been discharged from the hospital wing that very day. "I was just walking back from the hospital wing and there she was: lying dead on the ground."

"Don't say that word!" Roxaline said fiercely. "Madam Pomfrey said that she would live!"

"Madam Pom-Pom you mean," said Sirius, trying to lighten the situation.

"Who?" asked Lily in confusion.

"Madam Pom-Pom the great," said James, grinning.

"He's right, Madam Pom-Pom," said Roxaline.

"_Who?"_ Lily said exasperated, because she was the only one out of the loop over here.

"Madam Pomfrey, Lily," said Remus, the only sane one of the group. "If you stay with these two boys, I hope not, that you will become like them."

"Never!" Lily said. "Like James? Oh, how tragic that would be!" she said in a melodramatic tone.

"Well, but dear Lily, if asked last year about you and James Potter being friends, you would have said the same thing. Is there something going on?" said Sirius, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shut up, Black. Can I say the same about you and Roxaline?" Lily countered.

"Lily!" said Roxaline flushing deeply. "I have not changed my stance about Black."

"Same here, Walters," said Sirius.

They both glared at each other for a while.

It was a Monday morning a week after the attack and it was _not _boring as it should've been. Instead, the five were discussing Annabella's attack. She was going to be better anytime this week. Unfortunately, they didn't know about the memory. She didn't remember anything. The first class was potions. As Lily and her friends made their way to potions, Lily could feel the empty space where Annabella should've been. They made their way to class, and Professor Slughorn greeted her excitedly as usual.

"Today, class, we're going to see and study love potions. So, I have the first one. Does anyone know what this is?" Slughorn said.

Lily shot her hand up into the air. From her place she could see a light pink liquid with a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world," she told Slughorn. "it's Amortenia."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor," he said. "As Lily said, it is the most powerful love potion in the world. "And Lily, what do you smell?"

"I can smell the sea, melted chocolate and strangely, Kate's Quality Quidditch Supplies," Lily replied.

"And Mr. Potter?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh, I can smell treacle tart, the forbidden forest and uh…it seems like…..strawberry bubble gum?" James said, scrunching up his nose.

"Well, mate, I can smell roses, maple syrup and blueberry lip gloss," said Sirius. After that, he asked, "Professor Slughorn, I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the hospital wing?"

"Well," said Slughorn, "Do not skip class, but as you have done everything today, you may go." Pointing at the Amortenia as Sirius left, he said: "It is different to each person who smells it."

"Professor Slughorn," interrupted Roxaline, another favorite of Slughorn. "Is that why can I smell leather, chocolate frogs and an excess of axe cologne?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Then why do I smell axe cologne?" Roxaline wondered out loud. "Does someone put too much cologne in this class? If you do, then please raise your hand so that I can meet you and so that we can fall in love," she shouted. In this way, she and Sirius were similar. Rash and impulsive.

Meanwhile, Slughorn had a letter from the headmaster. It was something about retirement paychecks again. He excused himself and told the class to read page 76. Lily started to read.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" A voice suddenly rang out in the corridor. "HOW DARE YOU!"

It was Sirius.

"Well I have! Who said that we were_ ever_ siblings?"

That was Regulus Black, Sirius' brother.

"But Regulus, did family ties never mean anything to you?" Sirius was pleading now.

"HA!" There was a mad cackle of laughter. "You're the one to talk about family ties! You ran away, breaking your mother's heart!"

"Bella!" said Regulus quietly. "Let him be. He doesn't know."

"Then he will know! You know that the thing you are searching for—" Bellatrix started.

"Bella!" Narcissa had arrived at the scene. "No!"

"What, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked impatiently.

"Yes, what, Narcissa?" Sirius asked impatiently.

The class was open-mouthed. They were all watching intently.

"You can't tell him! The Dark lord said no!" Narcissa said. "He isn't on our side!"

"Even if we tell him where it is he will never find it," said Bellatrix laughing.

"Bella, Cissy's right. We shouldn't tell him," said Regulus.

"I agree," said Sirius. "I'll find it on my own. Wouldn't want help from a filthy little death eater. Who incidentally is my cousin sister. Who works for Voldy-poo!" The class promptly gasped. No one made any other sound.

"How dare you? He deserves respect! My master deserves respect!" Bellatrix screeched. "One day, I will kill you! And, if you don't want my help, cover your ears. The hidden object is in the—"

"BELLA!" Regulus shouted. "NO!"

"Bella, please, no," Cissy pleaded.

"It is in the Mellar Mausoleum, where you and that freak used to play. In her family's mausoleum," Bellatrix finished, her voice dropping to a deadly whisper.

Sirius stood stunned. Back in the class, no one knew what hidden object they were talking about. But Roxaline knew. She knew better that anyone.

"You're lying, as always," Sirius said. "Where is it?"

"Where I told you!" Bellatrix said. "Where I told you! Why? Afraid to ask your old girlfriend—"

"_Sectumscempra!"_ Sirius yelled.

"No! _Protego!"_ Narcissa yelled back and put up a protective barrier between the three of them and Sirius.

But Bellatrix shouted: "_Levicorpus!"_

Sirius was taken off guard. He was hoisted up into the air. "_Liberacorpus!"_ he said in his mind, and then put up a shield charm too. Finally, standing up, he said: _"Avis!"_ birds shot out of his wand and were jus going to attack Bellatrix when:

"_Immobilius!"_ Bellatrix screamed. "_Stupefy!" _she shouted to Sirius.

Sirius ducked and shot another curse at Bellatrix. She had had enough. "_Crucio,"_ she said in such a voice that only the four of them could hear.

Sirius dodged. The spell didn't hit him. But it hit him that Bellatrix was no longer family. She had changed. He was about to shout another curse when—

"Blacks! What on earth are you doing?" Professor McGonagall was coming towards them. "Never in my life have I seen three against one. And never in my life have I seen siblings fight this way." She was speechless with rage.

"You sure haven't met us then," said Sirius.

"Mr. Black! Keep your mouth shut! Mark my words, the headmaster will know about this. Detention, all of you!" She stalked away.

Everyone looked relieved as no one had been hurt. And that no one had been hurt by McGonagall's ire.

The next class was skipped buy both Sirius and Roxaline. Lily was just going to the bathroom, when she heard voices from behind the tapestry of Dolby the Dumb teaching mermaids to walk. She knew those voices very well. They were Sirius and Roxaline. She peeked inside.

"We were there all the time," Roxaline was saying. "We were so small no one would have noticed. It was just two seconds away from us."

"I know," said Sirius. "But what connection does my family have with yours? Why is it there? And what it is doing there?"

"I don't know. Could she have been wanting to trap us?" asked Roxaline.

"Why would she want to do that? She could do that anytime, right? I mean, all she has to do is to poison our drinks. I'm sure she said that to taunt us, knowing we couldn't get in," he reasoned. "Tell me why we can't get in, again."

"Because the only entry is when someone has died," she said. "What do we do now?"

"Discuss it later."

"You're right."

Why on Earth they were being so polite to each other, Lily knew not.

That evening, all five of them were hanging around in the boys' dormitories. The two girls, Lily and Roxaline knocked on the door. When no one answered they just went in without any permission. What met their eyes was to be the awkward-est moment in the history of awkward.

While butting in, Roxaline was just running blueberry lip gloss over her lips. Sirius was in the process of spraying cologne on himself, and it was a _lot_ of cologne. James meanwhile was scrubbing his broom with polish. The polish came inside a box titled 'Kate's Quality Quidditch Supplies'. Lily had just taken out a pack of strawberry flavored bubble gum.

The four of them were shell shocked. The four of them were stunned. They just stared at each other.

Sirius looked at James and the supplies to Lily and the bubble gum. Then he looked at the bottle of cologne in his hand to the lip balm still frozen on Roxaline's lip.

Roxaline looked from Lily to James to Sirius to the cologne to the bubble gum to the supplies to the cursed lip balm in her hand.

Lily looked and looked at the four objects and their owners. Who knew that such objects could become a person's future?

James was staring stupefied at the other three people and feeling _very_ happy, but he was the only one happy.

The other three were horrified. And all four of them ran in opposite direction. Sirius to the bathroom, Roxaline to the girl's dormitories, Lily to the head's room and James to the kitchens. And Peter and Remus just collapsed laughing on the bed.

"How is it even _possible_?" Lily said to herself in her room. She was pacing in her room, trying to ease her tension. She was failing horribly. "The only polite conversations we had before this year were about passing the pumpkin juice!"

She was fed up. She was going to put on some more comfortable clothes and go for a walk in the grounds. She quickly stripped and started to wear the clothes. And her clothes weren't complying. The sleeves were too long! The neck was too small! She couldn't even _find_ the neck of the t-shirt! And the belt! The belt wouldn't even come on! It was strangely hard to bend! The world was coming to an end!

"Er….Lily, why are you standing underwear clad on your bed and trying to wear your jeans on your torso?" It was Annabella. She had been discharged from the hospital wing that evening, but she was weak. "And why have you wrapped your bendable table lamp around your waist like a belt?"

"Annabella! When did you get here?" Lily cried. She went to hug her friend but her foot got stuck in the bedding. She crashed to the floor with the lamp on her waist shattering on the floor and the jeans choking her. In her haste to get up, Lily accidentally knocked into her pile of books and sent them flying to Annabella.

Annabella had just been about say "Just now" but instead a book nearly choked her. She went tumbling down on the floor because of her weakness and rolled all the way to the tip of the stairs by the door. She hoped she wouldn't even tip over but out came Lily.

Lily tripped again and fell on top of Annabella and the two of them crashed down the stairs together only to land on….wagons. They fell on the wagon and the wagon, of course, moved and crashed headlong into the portrait.

What happened then?

Then of course, the portrait hole opened and they fell out. And they went down three flights of stairs. Luckily everyone was out enjoying the last weeks without snow. Lily had no idea how they had managed to stay on the wagon. And then they came face to face with professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Evans, what is going on?" she said taking in their appearance. Lily, wearing nothing but underwear. With trousers on her arms and a lamp around her waist. Annabella standing on the wagon, just back from the hospital wing, wearing a hospital gown. "Why are you on a wagon?"

"Sorry professor, things got outta control," Annabella said.

"Yeah," Lily said. "We'll be more careful next time."

"Ok, then Ms. Evans, off you go. Be sure that this doesn't happen next time. You're the head girl, after all."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," said Annabella after professor McGonagall left.

"So do Roxaline and you," said Lily.

"Why me?" asked Annabella.

"Remus," said Lily.

"Why Roxaline?"

"Sirius."

"What happened?"

"Long story."

"Where is Roxaline?" asked Annabella.

"Let's go look for her."

She was nowhere to be found. They even looked in the girls dormitory and asked fellow Gryffindor girls where she was.

"Oh, I don't know," said Mary. "She was in here an hour before. She looked very, very stressed and kept murdering her pencil."

"She was doing homework?" Annabella asked. "_Roxaline Walters_ was doing _homework_?"

"Apparently," said Marlene, another seventh year Gryffindor. "When I asked her if she was alright, she just flipped out. And then she just walked out."

Nobody knew where she had gone. An hour later, Lily and Annabella were walking in the castle cluelessly. Finally, someone had the answer to where she had gone. They were Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend, Alice Prewett. "Oh, she went running across the grounds."

Well, that narrowed down the search to the grounds. They set off. They found her at the Black Lake. Oh sorry, not her, but her clothes. "Why is she wandering around without clothes?" asked Annabella, confused. "First you have no clothes on. Then I see Sirius on the way wearing only boxers ranting and raving about lip gloss. And now Roxaline."

"Wait, you saw Sirius?" asked Lily. "Where?"

"Oh, he was coming out of the boy's bathrooms on the fifth floor. And he was just wearing boxers and shouting that he wouldn't date anyone who wore lip gloss," said Annabella. "Knowing Black, just one of little stunts."

"No! I knew it! He's going mad, like the rest of us. He's not happy with the result like me and Roxaline," Lily said. "I bet James…..I don't know what to think about what he thinks. He has a girlfriend." She was wondering what James was feeling, this was the impossible!

Speak of the devil, and the devil will come. Rosalinda was here, kissing James. They were apparently in search of a private spot.

The image burned in her mind. Her insides were suddenly on fire and they exploded, scattering on the ground at James' feet. She was so angry with him! Hadn't he just experienced that moment? It took Lily a moment to realize and remember that she didn't care. But she was hurt for some reason.

Their eyes met for a moment and his hazel eyes were blank, unreadable. She stared coldly into his eyes wanting to burn them, to burn the whole of him. How she hated him!

Through Rosalinda's hair, James stared at Lily. The reason he was with Rosalinda right now was because of her! Because she would never want to be with him. Amortenia could be wrong. So he had gone and caught hold of Rosalinda.

She met his eyes. Her eyes, green and piercing stared at him through slits. Her glare was burning, and angry. He instantly panicked. Had he done anything wrong? Had he? He had just been kissing his girlfriend! If Evans wasn't his girlfriend, then why was she angry with him? But at that moment, Rosalinda pulled him away behind a tree.

She pulled at his hair and brought his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. He kissed her back, albeit half-heartedly. She started unbuttoning her shirt and threw it off. She discarded her skirt. He kissed her neck and she moaned in pleasure. He only wished that this had been Lily instead of Rosalinda. That image helped him better. He moved his hands down beneath the waistline of her knickers.

Her nails dug into his bare back. He closed his eyes, pretending she was Lily even more. He stuck two fingers into the fold of her sex. She whimpered and kissed him. He swirled the fingers around. She whimpered even more. He moved his mouth downwards and with his free hands, unclasped her bra. He opened his eyes and looked at Rosalinda and imagining green eyes and red hair there, kissed her hard, erect nipples. He stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

Rosalinda kissed him again and this time he moaned out against her mouth: "Umm…._Lily_." James realized his mistake and pulled away with wide eyes. "I meant you!" he said lamely.

"No, you didn't," Rosalinda said, tearing up. "It's always been her! Always her! And I was just….just a tool!"

"No, Rosalinda I—"

But she was gone.

Rosalinda walked, tear stricken to that she-devil. How dare she steal her James from her! Sobbing, she took a mirror out of her pocket. Her eyes were red. It just wouldn't do. She had to show Lily that she wasn't bothered by Lily. She quickly went to the lake and washed her face and dabbed it with make-up.

Lily wasn't at the lake, which meant that she was in the great hall for dinner. She smiled. Even better.

Lily was feeling exhausted. First, because of her anger towards James. secondly, because Roxaline hadn't been found. Third, because Sirius wasn't there too. Only Remus, Peter, her and Annabella were sitting at dinner. At least she was brave enough to show her face.

"So, Lily, how're you and James?' asked Remus.

"He's with his girlfriend, and I'm very well, thank you," said Lily with as much of dignity as she could muster.

"She's not his girlfriend anymore, you slut," said a voice behind her.

All of the spun around. Rosalinda was standing there.

"Why don't you sit down?" said Remus, being the gentleman he was.

"Oh, no," said Rosalinda. "I have very little time. But I have enough time for this," she said. She smiled sinisterly and screamed at Lily: "How dare you, you slut!" she screamed. The entire great hall looked at her and lily. Rosalinda smirked. She had her audience.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked coolly, eyebrows raised.

"You're the one to ask me that!" Rosalinda shouted. Then pausing for dramatic effect, she screamed to the Great Hall: "You're pregnant with James' baby!"

_**Um….not such a big cliffhanger, but you'll have to do with it. I'm putting a little less focus on James and Lily right now, but you'll soon have a balance of the hidden object and their relationship.**_


End file.
